


The Waters of Egypt

by Mirach



Series: My Good Omens stories [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M, Poetry, prince of omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach
Summary: A poem forWhiteleyFoster's dtyis challengebased on her Prince of Omens comic. Aziraphale and Crowley steal a moment for themselves in ancient Egypt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: My Good Omens stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517162
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Waters of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848095) by [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster). 



[ ](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/post/189917877103/hey-gang-i-have-another-dtiys-for-you-today-and)

([Original art by WhiteleyFoster](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/post/189917877103/hey-gang-i-have-another-dtiys-for-you-today-and))

**The Waters of Egypt**

The river is breathing, they say,

filling grapes with its own blood.

The desert is barren, they say,

waiting for life-giving flood.

The river is blessèd, they say

washing hearts in a soft smile.

Cursed is the desert, they say.

I'm the desert and you are my Nile.

To a false snake god they pray,

worship and gold are his due.

Might it be blasphemy, say,

when a god's worshipping you?

Stay with me briefly, I pray

you're the water that quenches my thirst.

Why should love be a sin, say?

I brought sin, but love was there first.

Allow me to dress you today

in the finest of linen and gold;

adorn you with jewels, if I may,

frame your eyes with kisses of kohl.

These moments are ours today

despite what the future may bring.

Surface closing above me, I may

now take that deep, forbidden drink.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth) for the help with grammar and flow! This is meant as a song and I have a melody for it in my head, but I would rather spare you my singing. If someone is interested to record it though, please contact me and I would be happy to discuss it with you!


End file.
